Season 1
BB's Story (Summary) BB is rescued by Skully on Christmas and comes to live with him. She falls in love with him and learns French. Grim's Story (Summary) Grim is sent as the anti-christ to destory the world on Valentine's Day, but decides to change his plans after falling in love with Skully. He has a slight change of heart. Blizzard's Story (Summary) Blizzard longs for acceptance and finds it on the 4th of July in the hands of Skully. Adventure 1: A Day At The Beach (Summary) Skully and Blizzard have fun at the beach with Skully's friends and their Pokemon of choice. Gyra is met, but not named. Skully and Blizzard share their first romantic moment. Skully forms a temporary band with BB, Blizzard, and Grim. Rose and Shadow's Story (Summary) Rose is abandoned and Shadow is being abused. They escape together and take refuge in Skully's house. Skully is shot and Shadow's abuser is sent to hell. Adventure 2: Halomon Reach (Summary) Skully, Kane, Blizzard, and Foxtrot discover that Skully's Xbox 360 malfunctions and can send them into the game. They play through Halo Reach and in the process, change Jorge's fate to that of Jun's, save Kat from her death and causing Jun to die in place, not changing Carter's death, and saving Emile from his own death. The six survivors (Skully, Kane, Blizzard, Foxtrot, Kat, and Emile) get on the plane at the end and wind up back home shortly afterwards. Gyra's Story (Summary) Gyra decides he wants to be different from the rest of his school and is slapped, giving a scar. Despite this, he keeps being himself; this results in him getting beached. Skully saves his life and he lives on to another day. After being taken for research, he escapes and Skully saves his life a second time. He joins Skully at his house and lives in the pool. He becomes good friends with Skully. Rose and Shadow's first kiss is referenced. Adventure 3: Skully's Breakdown (Summary) Skully attemps suicide. Death is met. Grim saves Skully's life. Grim's demon identity becomes known by everyone in town. Everyone from the house tries to lift his spirits. Adventure 4: Game Of Life And Death (Summary) Rose's old owner kidnaps Skully and Grim gets revenge by killing off her friends and family. Skully is shown to be able to kick butt when he kills Rose's old owner. Adventure 5: Topsy Turvy (Summary) Skully and BB go on their first date on a cruise ship. Secret FBI material is discussed with Skully by a Mewtwo named Duster. A storm hits, flipping the boat over and killing most of the people on board. Skully, BB, Duster, passengers Ivy and his unnamed trainer, waitress Sandy, performer Grace, captain Crocky, and a few other unnamed passengers attempt to make it out of the ship by dangerous means. All the unnamed passengers die off one by one. Ivy's trainer is crushed by a falling pillar and they share a few words before the Arbok's trainer passes away. Grace and Sandy are separated and fearing they wouldn't get another chance, they confess their love for each other and share a kiss only to be rescued by Skully and Crocky in the middle of the kiss. The survivors manage to get out and climb into a boat where Duster calls in a helicopter, rescuing them. Duster gives Skully a temporary FBI badge in case he's needed again. Ivy, Grace, Sandy, and Crocky join Skully at his house. Lightning and Firestorm's Story Lightning, Firestorm, and Suicune spend their time together as siblings, but Suicune is captured by a trainer (later to be known as Fey). Firestorm and Lightning continue on, but a storm sweeps Firestorm away. Firestorm is rescued and ressusitated by Skully. Skully goes out to help Lightning and rescues him as well. Firestorm grows to respect Skully and Lightning and Skully have their first romantic moment. They both join Skully at his house and discover their sister lives right down the street. Adventure 6: Night In The Old Chateau (Summary) Skully and his cousin Keekayani decide to check out the Old Chateau in Eterna Forest when they heard of an orhpaned child alone there. Tons of scary things happen and they're attacked by a pair of evil Darkrai whom are the spirits of a married couple. Spirit, Plasma, Jewel, Mineral, Gravemind, Tombstone, Missy, Holly, Hunter (Keekayani's Gengar), and Shayde came in after being freed to drive the the two Darkrai's away. Skully kept "The Book Of Spells" and brought Pepper home with him. Adventure 7: Musical Trip To Hell (Summary) Skully, Keekayani, and a few of their ghost friends go to retrieve Grim after Grim states that he has to leave for a long time. Death stands up for Skully and takes Grim's place in working. Satan is met. Songs throughout. Adventure 8: Demonic Lunacy (Summary) Skully is bitten by a werewolf due to being pulled into one of his werewolf movies. Grim uses "The Book Of Spells" to help Skully get control of his form. With Grim's help, he gets control of his werewolf urges, powers, and shifting times. However, he is unable to speak in this form and must write or use sign language to speak. Adventure 9: Team Venom Strikes Again (Summary) Skully, Isis, and a few others go to Flora Forest to see the beautiful flower fields and meet new friends like Flurry, Twister, Jade, Oliver, Monarch, Swift, Manto, and Squad 8 (Gold, Silver, Platinum, Aluminum, Copper, Brass, Titanium, Iron, Bronze, and Nickel). Viper from Team Venom is met and conflicting views on what he's up to are discussed, but are never found out because he dies. Adventure 10: On The Wings Of Love (Summary) Skully retrieves his biggest obsession, Shiron, from Legendz and goes on a date with him. The two quickly fall deeper and deeper in love. Adventure 11: First Day Of Cool (Summary) Skully and Isis decide to go to college and Shiron and Flurry decide to tag along. Overdose, Suzu, and Zero are met along with their math teacher, Prof. IQ, and their history teacher, Prof. Xekazi. Skully gets picked on and Shiron stands up for him. Isis is tricked into thinking that Flurry was with her, but in reality was her evil brother, Midnight. After a big fight between the Skully, Isis, and their friends against Midnight and Rifka. Rifka takes a last chance to kill Isis by shooting lightning at her. Skully intercepts it and falls lifeless. After a large amount of rage sent towards the two bad guys, a lot of crying ensues.